


Tease Me

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Thor Odinson One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: @taleasedubh asked: For the 5k follower challenge: Can I have Thor, Dirty Dancing to Between Wind and Water by Hael? Please and thank you!





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, smut, smutty, smut, smut. NSFW.

## A Thor Odinson One-shot

**Pairing** : Thor x Fem!Reader  |   **Word Count** : 4174  
 **Warnings: Smut, smut, smutty, smut, smut. NSFW.**

**Summary** : [@taleasedubh](https://tmblr.co/m4NhrW1ZVasKxKXsZ6JOkjw) asked: _For the 5k follower challenge: Can I have Thor, Dirty Dancing to[Between Wind and Water by Hael](https://open.spotify.com/track/0utwVT5jwlS90NsxlCTjCY?si=joHQQkliQu-bSbQr2TpMug)? Please and thank you!_

* * *

“Thor?” you called as you pushed open the door to your shared suite at the Avengers compound. He’d sent you a text to come to your rooms, finally giving in to the need to carry a phone, though he hadn't quite gotten the hang of texting.

He would send a text in one room, and you'd hear, “Y/N! I sent you the electronic message!” bellowed at you from wherever he was about the same time your phone would ping.

It always made you snicker. It irritated Tony and, if he was around, Loki, but you were beginning to suspect Thor did it on purpose. After all, it wasn't your eardrums which took the brunt of his godly voice.

“Babe? You in here?” you called a second time, striding into the room only to frown at the armless, straight-backed chair sitting in the middle of the cleared floor. The door swung shut behind you, the lock clicked in place, and you spun around to find your big hulking man standing behind the door. “Thor? What’s going on?” He was a little sweaty, and you wondered if he’d just come from the gym.

“Well…” he said, playing with the zipper on his hoodie. “I was talking with Sam Wilson.”

[[MORE]]

“Oh, god,” you sighed, scrubbing your hands down your face, knowing just how much trouble Wilson could cause when he tried to explain something Midgardian to the Asgardian. “What did he tell you?”

“Well… um. You had such a good time with Natasha and Wanda and the Men from Down Under, and I wanted to know why. There was so much giggling,” he muttered. “You would only say you had a good time, but you would not tell me why. Was there something these men did that made for such fun? It was driving me a little crazy, and I… asked Sam.”

“Oh, dear god,” you groaned, completely mortified. “Look, Thor. I’m really sorry. It wasn’t a big deal. We got a little drunk, threw around some cash, and generally acted like horny teenagers. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He stepped forward and laid a finger on your lips. “I did not say it upset me. I was confused why my woman would have a good time with other men. Was there something you needed I was not giving? I have no desire to lose you, Y/N,” he purred.

It was then you saw it, the devious light which meant he was up to something. You swallowed and licked your lips, licking his finger in the same motion and tasting his skin. “What… uh, what did you learn?”

A slow smile, cocky and knowing spread over his lips. “Sam was most informative. He showed me how to do the Google to discover these Men From Down Under. I am pleased to report I am a superior specimen to any of them. Then Sam recommended I watch the programs Magic Mike and Chocolate City on the Netflix. It was very educational.”

You doubted the words _Magic Mike_ and _educational_ had ever been used in relating sentences before, but if he was implying what it sounded like he was implying, you knew you were in serious trouble.

“And… and then… what?” you whispered, thoroughly enraptured by his heated gaze.

“Practice,” he smirked, walking you backward. “Much practice.”

“Oh… god,” you squeaked, sitting down hard when your legs connected with the chair. “You… you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but darling, I do.” He bent at the waist to lay his hands on your thighs and give them a gentle squeeze. “If you wanted a man to take his clothes off for you, Y/N, you needed only ask.”

A hysterical bubble of laughter got caught in your throat when his hand slid up to grasp your hip, then he placed a tender kiss on your lips.

Thor moved away to press play on the stereo, and the slow, pulsing music filled your room, followed by the sultry sounds of Hael.

_It starts with a kiss_  
One dose your hand on my hip  
I know I'm in trouble now  
I'm in trouble now  
Joyride oh heaven  
Now I'm hungry twenty-four seven  
I'm in trouble now  
I'm in trouble now

He faced away from you, wearing nothing different than he usually would. A simple zip up hooded jacket over his favourite red t-shirt. You knew it was his favourite as it was thin and soft from many washings. Jeans covered his legs, ones of pale blue denim frayed at both knees and heels. The only oddity you could find were his bare feet. He wasn’t one to go around without socks and shoes even in your rooms unless you were going to bed.

But you forgot the bare feet when Thor’s hips began to sway with the music. He hit each beat with a sharp stop of his hip like some latin dancer. You wanted to laugh just a little. The whole thing was absurd, but Thor had gotten it in his head to strip for you, and while it was comical, it was also surprisingly sexy.

_I'm defenceless_  
It keeps getting hotter  
It's rough and it's reckless  
Between wind and water  
So lost in this  
I keep slipping farther  
Feels like its endless  
Between wind and water

He turned to face you, hips still swaying, taking on a figure eight pattern as he slowly drew the zipper down on his jacket until the edges pulled apart and swung free. Big hands caressed their way down his chest, his eyes intent on your face as he grasped the sides of his coat and slowly pulled it open, letting the hood fall down his back until the entire garment of soft cotton fell to the floor at his feet.

Then he plunged his hands into his hair, making the muscles of his arms bulge as he closed his eyes, a look of ecstasy overcoming his face. He thrust his hips double time to the beat of the song.

It was hot. All semblance of amusement went straight out the window when your IQ deserted you in favour of watching the front of Thor’s jeans grow tighter.

_When we go out late night_  
Push me away pull me tight  
I'm in trouble now  
I'm in trouble now  
If I can't get a fix, I lose my mind  
I go crazy every time  
I'm in trouble now  
I'm in trouble now

His hands skimmed down his chest, over his abs, and around to press into his narrow waist when he swung his hips and turned to give you his back again. You weren’t ashamed to admit you whimpered in disappointment, but his fingers caught the hem of his t-shirt, and it was flying up over his head. He held it out and dropped it, making sure to flex the muscles across his back when he did so.

A quiet growl of need escaped you. You wanted to touch all that skin. Drag your nails over it and bite him on the back of the neck like you knew he liked.

Thor turned again, this time with purpose as he stalked his way closer and straddled your thighs. You knew all that stood between you and the massive cock which resided between his legs was that piece of denim.

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

He reached over your left shoulder to grasp the high back of the chair as he began rolling his body into you. His abs flexed with each move, clenched and released in nearly the same cadence as your core. You squirmed a little wanting to reach out and take what he undulated in your face.

Seconds before you were ready to give in and grab for the golden prize, the big man pulled away and dropped to his knees. “Spread your legs,” he growled.

You complied without hesitation; there was no denying the voice of command which rolled from his chest. He smirked, but only dragged you to the very edge of the chair where he could wedge his body between your thighs and continue to roll, rock, and thoroughly tease you with his sexy dance.

_Right_  
I'm defenceless  
It keeps getting hotter  
It's rough and it's reckless  
Between wind and water  
So lost in this  
I keep slipping farther  
Feels like its endless between wind and water  
I'm defenceless  
Between wind and water  
Rough and it's reckless  
Between wind and water  
I keep slipping farther  
Feels like it's endless  
Between wind and water

His hands wandered without pause, over your thighs and up your ribs. Cupped your breasts and squeezed them. He made sure the button on his jeans continued to grind into the perfect spot on your yoga pants to see them becoming soaked.

“Thor,” you moaned, digging your nails into his shoulders.

“Did they touch you like this? Would they dare? No. Only I touch you like this. Only I can give you this,” he growled against your throat.

You cried out when he gave a particularly firm thrust of his hips.

Then he was gone, and you gasped in denial as he stood before you, continuing with that sexy twist and thrust of hips as he toyed with the first of five buttons on his fly. Only then did you realize he’d put the song on repeat when it started again and sent your heart thumping in time with the bass.

A flick of fingers had the top button popping open to reveal a line of red. Then his hands were gone, sliding over his thighs before he cupped himself, the bulge in his jeans well and truly a double handful. He ground himself into the touch, pumping his hips and biting his lip. A trickle of sweat ran down his stomach, following the planes and angles of his abs.

He dropped it low, continuing to move those hips and flex his abdomen.

You licked your lips and sucked the bottom one between your teeth.

Thor smiled and flicked free another button on his jeans before dropping to his knees. On all fours, he lowered his pelvis to the ground and pulsed his hips causing filthy, dirty thoughts to fill your head. The muscles in his back bulged and moved, flexed and glistened. He dropped all the way to the floor, did a pushup and a body roll back into the ground, flipped to his back, pushed up on his hands and thrust his hips toward the ceiling.

There was no stopping the sinful sounding moan when it burst from your lips.

He smirked and flipped himself toward you, all power, all control. Thor grasped the base of the seat to either side of your hips and slowly crawled his way up your body, undulating, rolling his torso into you, making you whimper and moan and reach out to slide your hands over his thick chest and contoured abs, desperate to get your hands on his hidden package.

A chuckle rumbled in your ear when Thor brushed his mouth up your throat. “I thought you weren’t supposed to grope the merchandise?”

“Fuck, Thor! Pants off!” you gasped when he bit your pulse.

Again he pulled away, but only to straddle your thighs for a second time. “These pants, baby?” He palmed himself through his jeans as he continued to thrust and pop his hips damn near in your face. “Maybe you should get the next button.”

The thought of “ _one button my ass_ ” must have shown on your face, because when you made to wrench his jeans open, he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back. “Just one, Y/N, or you won’t get the treat at the end of this little show.”

You wanted the treat, dammit! A snarl curled your lip when you reached forward with one hand, slipped a single finger into the opening, dragged it down the length of his hard cock, and popped open another button.

He had the audacity to chuckle, but when he cupped your face and kissed you, sank into your mouth with a firm thrust of his tongue, all thoughts of being annoyed fled with the tingle of lightning over your taste buds.

Thor stepped back, and it took a moment for you to refocus on the man before you. Then he brought his hands to his head and swivelled his hips in a slow figure eight. The motion had his jeans drifting lower, and the line of red grew more prominent. You knew it would only take one more button to have them falling right off, and had to clench your hands into fists to keep from reaching out and giving the teasing silver disc a flick.

He gave a slow swivel and began to turn as he moved, showing you his back and the glisten of sweat running down his spine. Broad shoulders tapering down into his narrow waist and all that muscle shifting beneath velvet skin. You just wanted to lick him all over, bite him to leave marks of your possession, and wrap your legs around that ridiculously narrow waist.

You watched as his arms lowered, as he smirked at you over his shoulder, as his hands returned to his front and what you imagined was his fly where he popped that last button free. His jeans slipped, fell a few inches, and you didn’t know whether to laugh or groan.

The flash of red, the tease you’d been watching all this time, was a thong.

The jeans hung up on his peachy ass, clung there for a moment before he gave his booty a shake, and they fell to his thighs. There he let them hang another moment before giving them a shove.

Your hand flew to your mouth when it went bone dry. You’d seen Thor naked many times, but this was different, and your body knew it. Never had you lusted quite so hard for the blond God of Thunder as you did at this moment. Those high round, firm cheeks were cleaved by a one-inch band of red material. It wrapped his waist and appeared to make it all the narrower.

He stepped from his jeans only to rotate his hips, swing and thrust to the music. And slowly, so slowly, Thor turned around. Long thick thighs and sinful, sleek movements. Arms raised, he danced in a way you’d never seen before. In a way which sent heat streaking down to thud in your womb in time with his hips. Body rolls and hip thrusts. Big hands sliding down his chest. His teeth in his lip and eyes full of lust.

Finally, those big hands cupped his cock, stroked over it, gripped and rubbed as he turned to give you the full view of him playing with himself while he pumped and thrust his hips.

“Fuck…” whispered past your fingers, staring at him in awe.

He made his way closer, holding his crotch and bouncing a little, excitement evident in the grin on his face.

Then his hands lifted and you choked trying not to laugh. The hammer of Thor was emblazoned on the middle of his barely-there thong.

His face fell. “What?”

You shook your head. “Nothing, baby. You’re perfect.”

His cocky grin returned. “Good.”

Before you knew what was happening, Thor grabbed you by the waist and lifted you straight up. Your legs automatically went around his waist as he bent his knees, spread his thighs, and ground his hard cock directly into your aching core with the same amount of vigour as before.

“Fuck!” you shouted, head thrown back while searing pleasure pounded through your body.

“Oh, we are, darling,” he chuckled, heading past the chair to sit you on the edge of the bed. Once there, his fingers began to gather the hem of your shirt, draw it up your torso, and over your head when you lifted your arms.

“No one can give you what I can, can they?” he asked, sliding his hands into your hair. “No man will ever love you or give you what I can,” he purred, pressing tender kisses to your face.

“I know,” you sighed, touching his chest, loving the glide of warm, soft skin beneath your palms.

“Will you ever need to revisit the Men from Down Under?” he asked, pressing your knees apart to skim his fingers up your inner thighs and lightly curl them against the center of your yoga pants.

“Never,” you moaned and clawed at his shoulders, desperate to have him closer.

Thor’s fingers curled into the fabric of your pants, gave a mighty jerk, and tore the seam right down the middle. “And did they make you wet like this? Did those men cause your cunny to ignite with such fire?”

“Only you!” you gasped when his thick fingers grasped the gusset of your underwear and pulled until they tore. Your skin burned from the lace tearing but you didn’t care.

Then he shoved you to your back and tore the yoga pants from you, flipped you to your face, slipped his finger beneath your bra strap and gave it a flick. It popped open with ease, and he flipped you back over.

You gave a breathless gasp and giggled, heart pounding at his manhandling. His arm went beneath you and tossed you up the bed where you bounced and gave a happy little shriek.

He shoved your knees apart, growled in excitement, and buried his face between your thighs. You screamed, and he chuckled slicking his tongue up your wet core before flicking it rapidly over your clit.

A roll of thunder cracked in the distance, and you howled in pleasure when the lightning he was known for sparked along your skin. You looked down your body to find him staring at you, eyes gone white, smile devilish before he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over you like he was catching drips of melting ice cream.

A deep laugh rumbled in his chest, vibrated through your body, and had you seeing stars. When he pulled away to crawl up your frame, you couldn’t decide whether to groan in disappointment or moan in excitement. Then he dipped his head and tugged at your nipple.

The moan won out.

“Thor,” sighed from your lips as you carded your fingers through his hair.

“In all my practice, I never had this problem,” he murmured, switching to suck on your other breast.

“What… what problem?” you whimpered, not finding anything he was doing a problem.

“I am exceptionally turned on. I need you now, darling. Right now!” He grabbed your hand and brought it to his hip where the plastic and metal of a clasp registered beneath your fingers.

You had that ridiculously sexy red thong grasped in both hands in less than a heartbeat, gave it a hard tug, gasping when it snapped free, and his thick, heavy cock slapped you in the belly.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t be,” you smiled and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Don’t wait. Don’t make me wait, baby.”

“Never,” he crooned and cupped the base of your skull as he pulled his hips back and surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in a single long, firm thrust.

“Ooh,” fell from your lips, the pleasure of his penetration going on and on.

Thor moaned and rested his forehead against your chest. “You have an amazing cunny.”

You chuckled, unoffended and clutched at his back. “Perhaps you should use it.”

He smiled, and you felt it against your skin. As he started to move, slide his wonderfully thick cock through your walls, he skimmed his lips over your collarbone, up your throat, and began to nip and suck and work his teeth into your throat.

It felt amazing, heaven at the hands of your God, but you wanted more. You wanted rough. You wanted hard and fast. You wanted him to take you like a prize. You wanted a damn beast in your bed.

“Thor…” You tugged at his hair. When he lifted his head, you stared up into his eyes. “Fuck me.”

“I thought I was,” he smirked.

“Fuck me… _hard_.”

The understanding came to his eyes first, then spread to his face, and finally to his mouth when the deviant, wicked, harsh smile spread over his lips. Barely a breath later, he lifted you bodily, shifted forward, and slammed your back to the padded headboard.

Crying out, you tightened your knees on his hips, dug your heels into his ass, and clawed at his back.

“Is this what you want?” he smirked, driving his hips forward to pound into yours.

Head falling back, you didn’t care when it banged against the wall, or that the edge of the headboard dug into your shoulders. All you could do was nod, cry out, and hold on.

He rutted into you, hard and fast like you wanted. One big hand gripped your ass, holding you firmly in place. There was no give as he punished your cunt with every forceful thrust.

Pleasure walked the border of pain and rippled in waves through your core. Fire didn’t smoulder into life, it flashed into flames, a wildfire raging out of control. It burned higher, hotter, sizzled in your belly until you could hold out no longer and screamed blindly to the ceiling. White hot, your vision darkened around the edges, your core thudded with every beat of your heart. Your breath came on gasps and groans and little whimpers. The pleasure was unending.

The world spun and turned, and suddenly you were face down on the bed, Thor’s massive body coming down on yours. He pressed your knees apart and pulled your hips up before thrusting hard back into your clenching core.

Hands scrabbling for purchase in the bedding, you held on for the ride, loving the feel of flesh slapping flesh as his hips connected with your ass over and over. A second orgasm was building fast, your body helpless but to follow where your God was leading.

Thor lowered over you, pressing your body flat to the bed. Your thighs were spread wide, your back arched. His hands slid up beneath you to cup your breasts and squeeze them in the way he knew you liked. A quiet grunt preceded a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, an indicator he was close.

So were you. The pressure growing, spiralling in your belly again, but it wasn’t until he closed his teeth on the back of your neck and began to thrust in short, sharp jerks that you let go and turned your face into the bedding to shriek your bliss as your walls clamped down on his long, thick length.

He buried his face in your hair and let loose a roar when his hard cock pulsed and his release heated your core.

Thor collapsed, catching himself at the last minute before he crushed you, and landed only half on top of you. Your heart pounded in your ears, his jackhammered against your side as you laid there together, listening to the rain pour down outside your windows.

Usually, when he made love to you there was thunder, sometimes lightning, but only when things got really intense did the rain come down in such a fashion. It made you smirk a little, proud of your prowess and ability to make him lose control after he’d all but had you panting and begging for him.

“Those are some moves you’ve got there,” you snickered once you had your breath back.

“It was… an interesting reaction you had,” he chuckled, shifting so he could roll you over and wrap his arm over your waist.

“It was very well done,” you smiled up at him only to jolt in surprise when a fist pounded against your door.

“Thor!” Sam shouted. “I hope it was fucking worth it, man! Next time you’re going to get freaky with your girl, put out a damn memo! I was in the middle of flight drills with Stark and Rhodes! Their suits are waterproof!”

Bursting out laughing, you shouted, “It was totally worth it! Thanks, Sammy! He couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh… gross. That’s just nasty and TMI!” he shouted and stomped away.

You laughed a little more and cuddled into Thor as the music neither of you had bothered to turn off continued to play in the background. “Babe, you can dance for me anytime.”

“So you liked the thong?” he asked, excited like a puppy.

“Yeah, baby,” you smiled and patted his face. “It was perfect.”

He snuggled down with you, big body wrapped around yours, and sighed happily. “Good. I bought you one that matches.”

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
